


Plot Relevant Red (Red as in a red ass from being spanked)

by hugh_jassmann



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Groping, Other, PWP, Spanking, and some other stuff im sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/pseuds/hugh_jassmann
Summary: Alex the apprentice gives Julian a spanking that he enjoys a bit too much...Written for one of my best friends! Hope u like it (＾• ω •＾)





	Plot Relevant Red (Red as in a red ass from being spanked)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really good at titles

Julian was no stranger to being spanked. Typically just playful smacks here and there, every so often you’d reel back and really lace into him, just to scare him. He always yelped, but ended it with a laugh and a wink, “Alex, you tease...”

Now, however, you had him sprawled on your lap with his pants pulled down just enough to expose his ass. He was already tinged red with a blush that spread from the top of his forehead to the tips of his fingers, and a lovely bright pink handprint already forming on his behind. 

“Had enough yet?” You asked, rubbing a soothing hand over the mark. The contact made him jump slightly, but he shook his head, sending his wavy locks down to hang in front of his eyes. 

“No... you know very well I can take more~” He had a certain lilt in his voice that let you know he was challenging you. With a smirk, you brought your hand up high and almost laughed as he braced himself for the impact... you brought your hand down fast but slowed down at the last moment, instead having it gently land on his behind like a perching bird. 

“So you want me to spank you, right?” You lazily stroked his ass, looking down at him. You snickered when he huffed in annoyance.

He nodded, again sending his hair bouncing around the frame of his face. He squirmed slightly, and in his movements you felt his hardness straining in his pants and rubbing against your leg. Your eyes lit up and narrowed, and you stuck your tongue out the side of your mouth as you finally brought your hand down hard. Julian squawked and tensed his legs, both pushing away and up into your eager hand. 

“Like that?” You didn’t wait for an answer before you smacked him again, this time on the other cheek that was sorely lacking that beautiful red flush. You spared no expense and didn’t hold back, you kept the swings coming, making Julian whimper and gasp in pain with each hit. Oh, how perfect he looked, all squirmy on your lap... you took a moment to admire him, the sound of his shallow breaths, his sharp intake of air when you lightly slapped his ass, the way his hands flexed at his sides... evidently you were admiring him too long, because he shifted in your lap and gave a small, impatient whine. 

“Of course, babe... I didn’t forget about you.” You gave him a quick pat on the head, just long enough for him to lean into your touch before you brought your hand back... and up.. and down fast, hitting his raw, red ass cheek with the flat of your hand. 

Julian howled under the onslaught, gritting his teeth tightly and clenching his fists. You spread his ass with both hands, kneading his cheeks and savoring his soft, embarrassed mewl when his hole twitched with your finger’s closeness. 

“Next time.” You promised. “But for now...”

You smacked him again and he shouted, your name spilling out of his mouth like a prayer. “Alex..!” He shut his eyes tight and tried to steady his breathing. “I- I’m...”

“You’re close?” Another hit, and you paused between spanks to grope at his backside some more. He let out a sigh and a sob at the gentle touching. 

“Please... Alex, don’t stop...” 

You felt his cock very prominently through his pants. You obliged his begging and stretched your hand, shaking it a bit to get the blood flowing. 

You focused on his cheek that had less attention, putting as much force behind each impact as you could. Julian’s moans and pleas gave way to sobs, and with one final hit you felt him stiffen, and the warmth and stickiness of his cum staining his pants and your lap.

You peeked at his face; he was red as a beet and sweating. He couldn’t meet your eyes, the shame of cumming in his pants made his face flush even hotter. You just tutted and rubbed a soothing magic over his sore bottom... not enough to heal him, but enough that he wouldn’t wince much as you continued kneading him. 

He gasped at your soft touches, whimpering as you spread him, his hole twitching in anticipation. You smirked, and Julian gulped. 

“Ah..” he smiled shyly and squirmed, and let his body go limp. It was obvious to him that he was in for quite a night.


End file.
